


Abstraction and The King

by HolmesFan



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: -if you squint, Gen, Norribeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesFan/pseuds/HolmesFan
Summary: The Pirate King visits Neverland.A series of drabbles inspired by a tumblr prompt.





	Abstraction and The King

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by a post ([here](http://afterthebattle.tumblr.com/post/106407673522/crossover-in-which-elizabeth-swann-meets-captain)), and what follows are a handful of drabbles: Elizabeth's interactions with and thoughts on some of the inhabitants of Neverland. I may add more.

**Pan**

The King is _like_ a mother in many ways...but altogether more frightening. Not in the ‘trying to kill you’ way, like Hook, but in the ‘wanting to move mountains and reroute rivers if only to gain her approval’ way.

She’s as much a force of nature as the coastal storms that rock his treehouse, a tempest of fire and freedom and lust for life that even he, Even Pan, cannot hate, grown though she may be. Because, unlike Tink, unlike Him, it is not the belief of others that makes her strong.

No.

It’s her unwavering belief in herself.

\---

**(James) Hook**

‘I once knew another man named James,’ the King tells him, the hard lines of her elegant profile going soft in the dawn light. Hook waits for the words bottlenecking on her tongue, but he would hesitate to call the result a ‘reward’ for his patience.

‘We were engaged to be married.’ So low he has to strain to hear.

‘But not anymore?’ He hazards, watching the question furrow her lovely brow.

‘No,’ she breathes. ‘He’s dead.’

She turns to him then, molten brown eyes boring into his own, swirling with sorrow and strength and mutinous memory.

‘I killed him.’

\---

**Wendy, darling**

Treasures dot the surfaces of the cramped little room wedged in a tree, and as she shows them off, the girl called Darling draws her dreams around herself like an ivory cloak. All the better to ward off the baying hounds of adulthood.

‘This is my most prized possession,’ Wendy divulges, fingering the bauble reverently, wonder and pride lacing every syllable. ‘It’s a kiss. It brings me luck.’

The King bites down hard on the cruel reply that attempts to slice past her taut lips.

In her experience, it is rare for a kiss to bring anything other than death.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [suzie-guru](http://suzie-guru.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!
> 
> Thanks for reading!~


End file.
